Big Brother 3: Heaven VS Hell
Big Brother 3: Heaven VS Hell was the third installment in the Big Brother Longterm series and has concluded with Yoshi 1111 winning against Dbavis by a vote of 5-2. CitC t was crowned America's Favorite Houseguest. This season lasted 15 days and consisted of 12 houseguests, two battle-backs, and the first male finalist. Twists *'Cliques: '''The 12 new Houseguests were shortly split into four common high school cliques of three; Athletes, Populars, Brains, and Off-Beats. Should a member of their clique win Head of Household, they would be immune from eviction that week; later finished at F10. *'Returning Players:' 4 returning Houseguests were representing each of the four cliques: Supersal02 for the Athletes, JessTheBest895 for the Populars, Lemon_Teaa for the Brains, and Kiwical for the Off-Beats. *'Have/Have-Not''' - Have/Have-Not is a twist where houseguests will get a chance to complete in a competition to determine who will be the Haves and Have-Nots for the week, however the twist can alter as a little twist can be added to it which include: HOH picking for Have/Have-Nots or America's Have/Have-Not. *'Second Chance Competition:' A new twist and competition where the 2 Post-Veto Nominees fight to stay in the game instead of a vote. It finished at Week 2. With that being the shortest twist to ever appear on Big Brother. *'Battle Back Competition: '''A competition where the 3 prejury evicted houseguest battle each other in rounds to re-enter the house. The first 2 evicted houseguests. Lemon_Teaa and Supersal02 were first to battle it out with Supersal02 winning the first battleback, however he then lost to Kiwical in the second and final battleback which led to Kiwical re-entering the house. *'Pandora's Box - Pandora's Box is a twist from BB1, BB2 and now BB3. Which returned when Jojo won Week 6.1 HOH. This is when the HOH must choose to open pandora's box or to not open pandora's box; When opened either unleashed a reward or a punishment for either house or the HOH that opened it. *'''Jury Re-Entry Competition: After Week 6's eviction, the four jurors and the remaining HouseGuests competed in an endurance Head of Household competition. The last juror standing won the right to return to the house, and the last HouseGuest standing (even if that HouseGuest is a juror) became the next Head of Household. Kiwical won re-entry for the second time this season, thus making Big Brother history by not only being the first season to feature two re-entry competitions, but also the first season in which a HouseGuest re-entered the house twice. Houseguests Vets Voting History Game History Week 1 The houseguests entered the BB3 house, ready to compete for another 1k robux! The houseguests shortly after were introduced to the first twist of the season, The Second Chance competition. The final nominees of the week would battle in a SF duel to remain in the house. The losing nominee would be evicted while the winner would remain in the house for another week with immunity for one week. Later on it was revealed 4 previous houseguests would return to the game to compete with the houseguests this summer. After the returnees were brought into the house, another twist was introduced, cliques. They would be split into four cliques. If someone in their clique wins HOH, they would be immune for the week. Kaitlyn won the first HOH, nominating Kiwi and Lemon. Kiwi won the POV and used it on himself. Plush was named as the replacement, later winning the SC comp, making Lemon the first evicted houseguest. Week 2 Shortly after Lemon was evicted, the house entered the backyard and played in a Majority Rules HOH competition. Kiwi won, nominating Slay and Sal for eviction. Along with this, we was able to choose one clique to be the Have-Nots. He choose The Athletes. Being a Have-Not however meant that any have-nots not nominated cannot compete in the POV. Regardless, Slay won the POV, using it on herself. Kiwi named Cit as the replacement. At the SC competition, Cit prevailed with Sal being the 2nd evicted. Week 3 At the HOH competition Kaitlyn won her 2nd competition, having the power this week. It was announced that this week there would be no have-nots. With that, Kaitlyn nominated Plush and Rain. At the POV competition, Slay pulled out her 2nd POV win, saving Plush. Kaitlyn named Kiwi as the replacement. Due to no-show, the SC comp would not take place. Instead, Kiwi was evicted by a vote of a 5-1, becoming the last pre-jury evicted houseguest. Week 4 Round 1 Before the HOH competition, Kiwi returned via Battle Back, eventually winning the HOH competition. He nominated Slay and Katlyn for eviction. Slay won the POV and expectantly used it on herself. Rainbow was named as the replacement and was evicted by a vote of 6-1, becoming the last pre-juror. Round 2 Before the night was concluded, it was announced that it would be a double eviction. Dba won the HOH, nominating Plush and Kiwi. Slay won the POV, discarding. Kiwi was shortly after evicted by a vote of 4-2, becoming the 1st juror. Week 5 At the HOH competition, Jess won her first ever HOH. She nominated Slay and Plush. Kaitlyn won the POV, using it on Plush surprisingly. Slay was blindsided and evicted by a vote of 3-0, becoming the 2nd juror. Week 6 Round 1 During Week 6, Jojo won his first ever HOH and nominated Kaitlyn and Jess. Cat won the POV, discarding it. Due to opening Pandora's Box, Jojo was able to cancel out two eviction votes. He blocked out Yoshi and Cat from voting. Plush cast his sole vote to evict Jess, making Jess the 3rd juror. Round 2 Before the night concluded, it was revealed that another double eviction would be taking place. Cat won her first HOH, nominating Plush and Jojo. Cat also won the POV, discarding it. The vote resulted in a tie, with Cat casting the sole vote to evict Plush, making Plush the 4th juror. Week 7 Before the HOH competition, Cosmic dropped a bombshell on the house that one of the four jurors would be returning to the game. The jurors and houseguests competed in the HOH, ultimately it came down to Slaylah and Kiwi for the HOH/returning spot, with Kiwi barely surviving, returning to the game, and becoming the new HOH. He decided to nominate Kaitlyn and Dba. Surprisingly, he won the POV, discarding it. Kaitlyn was evicted shortly after in a vote of 2-0, becoming apart of the jury. Week 8 After Ariadna's departure, the house entered the backyard for the HOH competition. Yoshi pulled out her first win, nominating Kiwi and Cat. Dba scored the POV, discarding it. By a vote of 2-0, Cat was evicted and became apart of the jury. Week 9 At the HOH competition, Jojo pulled out a win, becoming the new HOH. He nominated Dba and Kiwi. Dba won the POV, saving himself. Yoshi was named as the replacement. Kiwi was shortly after evicted by Dba, becoming apart of the jury. Week 10 During part 1 of the final HOH competition, Dba pulled through, guaranteeing himself a spot in part 3. At part 2, Yoshi surprisingly beat Jojo in a physical/mental based competition. Yoshi then battled it out with Dba in part 3. Part 3 was a trivia based HOH about events that occurred this season. After tying for four rounds, Yoshi managed to get the last question correct, becoming the final HOH of the summer. Dba and Jojo gave their pleas. In the end Yoshi decided to evict Jojo, making him the final juror. Finale The remaining two houseguests gathered in the living room as the jury prompted them with questions. The jury then proceeded to cast their votes for the winner. By a vote of 5-2, Yoshi received the majority of the jury's votes, thus becoming the winner of Big Brother 3. Dba was named the runner-up, only receiving 300 robux compared to Yoshi's 1,000. After the congratulations, Cosmic revealed America's Favorite Houseguest, Cat, who went home with a prize of 100 robux. Jury Trivia * This season is the only season to feature 12 houseguests. ** It is the season with the least amount of houseguests. * This is the first season to feature multiple returning players. * This is the first season to feature two males in the final 3. ** It also is the first season to have a male in the final 2. * Excluding the finale, each HOH win was won by someone of the opposite gender of last week's HOH. * This is the first season to feature a comebacks based competition. ** It is also the only season to feature two. Category:Seasons Category:BB3